


热砂

by smile88325



Series: 各种各样的AU [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Javier is a lansquenet, M/M, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Yuzuru is a War correspondent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: 当战地记者遇到雇佣兵。这是斯德哥尔摩综合症？还是爱情？When a war correspondent encounters a lansquenet.Is this Stockholm syndrome?Or love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始可能会有点不愉快，但是只有一点点。结局会很圆满（并且有很多肉……）
> 
> It's maybe a bit unpieasant at first,but just a littie.  
> It's a happy ending.(with a lot of smut)

羽生结弦不知道自己还能不能活着回到家乡，他被A国的叛军组织已经绑架了超过二十天了，他不知道他还能撑多久。结弦在《ANA时报》供职多年，是个出色的战地记者，之前他不是没有遭遇过危险。两年前在叙利亚他险些被一枚汽车炸弹炸死，但是这一次，比以往的情况都要复杂的多。

“你今天的反应很不错。”  
Javier躺在一张吱吱作响的行军床上，看着结弦骑在自己腰间耸动。他伸出双手捧住结弦窄的惊人的肋骨两侧，上下摩挲。他的手很粗糙，虎口上有常年握枪留下的茧子，刮的结弦又疼又痒，他想躲，但是他脖子上的项圈连着一根细细的链子，刚刚好把他困在这个距离内。Javier像是嫌他不够卖力，他一把推倒结弦，又把他翻了个个儿，再一次从后面狠狠地进入了他。结弦咬着嘴唇没有发出一点声音，比起第一次被强暴的时候，这点疼算不了什么。

当时结弦所在的车队被袭击，他被绑架，叛军杀掉了他的当地向导，准备让他录制威胁政府军和索要赎金的视频。结弦不肯配合，挨了好几下。有个叛军打量了他一会儿，露出个让结弦不寒而栗笑容，他捏着结弦的下巴左右看了看他，突然一手扯开结弦的衣服，露出里面没有被太阳晒到的象牙色的皮肤。那些叛军开始大笑着说些什么，结弦听不懂，但看得懂他们淫邪的目光。他绝望地在椅子上挣扎，踢打撕咬那些试图接近他的人。然后他就听见了一声笑声。  
走进来的是个年轻男人，他缠着防晒的头巾，扛着一把M95，小腿上绑着卡巴刀，看起来不伦不类，又不像是正规军，和叛军的装束也不一样。他摘下墨镜，露出一张标致的南欧脸。男人走过来跟那几个叛军讲了几句当地语。那些叛军似乎很听他的，虽然觉得扫兴，但还是放开了结弦。南欧人弯下腰来，玩味的盯着结弦裸露的胸口看了一会儿，然后伸手在他干裂起皮的嘴唇上蹭了一下。  
“把他带去我的房间。”  
他用英语和自己手下的人吩咐。结弦松了一口气，但很快又紧张起来。他那时候并不知道Javier的本名。他只听说叛军组织找了一个很有名佣兵团队，领头的是个西班牙人，绰号叫海盗。结弦一直觉得好笑，这里明明是沙漠，找一个海盗来能有什么用？

“何必呢，之前不是还求着我给你嘛？叫出来。”  
Javier像是意识到了结弦无声地抗议，闷闷地笑了一声，转而挺着腰小幅度的在结弦要命的地方敲打，结弦忍不住地发抖，Javier趴在他背上，咬着他的耳垂低声说道：“叫吧，叫我的名字。”  
结弦倔强地摇头。Javier见他还是不吭声，顺着他的后颈一路舔了下去，一直到尾骨，在那处伤疤周围打转。那是一块烫伤，这个屈辱的印记让结弦从心里发凉，那一个大写字母的“J”。

他被带到Javier的房间后，Javier强暴了他。结弦奋力地反抗过，他狠狠地咬住Javier的手，险些扯掉他一块皮肉，Javier颇费了些力气才制服住他。西班牙人不怒反笑，他看着自己血肉模糊的手，把顺着手指流下来的血抹在结弦嘴唇上：“你很漂亮。这样的美人不应该在这种地方被风沙侵蚀，你知道最适合你的地方在哪儿吗？在床上，铺满玫瑰花的大床上。”  
他这么说着，猛地顶进了结弦的身体，结弦疼的有一瞬间昏了过去，他恍惚地看见那个面容英俊但恶毒的男人在他身上施虐，结弦无意识地开始哭，Javier听见他低声用日语喊妈妈，爸爸，但说的更多的是“杀了我”。  
“宝贝儿，我可舍不得，放轻松，你会学会享受的。”  
Javier把他拴在自己的床上，耐心地给他清理伤口，给他干净的衣服。但不给他食物和水，结弦撑过了最开始的两天，后来实在熬不住了。当Javier当着他的面缓缓地把一杯水倒在地上时候，他只能认命的按着Javier的指令脱掉衣服，然后求他。接下来的日子，Javier的房间或者说他的床，成了结弦仅有的活动范围，他数次试图逃跑，都被抓了回来，然后等着他的就是Javier又一次的强暴。最后一次他跑了很远，几乎就要成功了，但还是被抓住了，Javier压着他做了整整一晚上，结弦不知道他怎么会有这么多精力，他一开始还能挣扎着踢他，几轮之后就只能被羞耻的快感牵着哀哀的叫。Javier最后做到他连一点东西都射不出来，只能低声的求饶。Javier终于停了下来，他轻柔地在结弦嘴唇上一下下的啄，就像是个体贴温存的情人，然后猛地把一小块烧红的烙铁按在了结弦的尾骨上。

“啊！”  
Javier趁着结弦走神儿的时候，用力的捏住他的乳头拉扯揉捏，结弦这些日子几乎每天都要跟他做，他羞于承认但他的身体早就已经习惯了这些，他忍到现在已经竭尽全力了。Javier看出他已经到了崩溃的边缘，更加用力的在他身体里冲撞，他一手箍着结弦的腰狠狠地往自己的方向拉，另一手收紧了结弦脖子上的链子。轻微的窒息感让结弦害怕，但又产生无法拒绝的生理性快感，他开始盲目地扭动身体，像是挣扎又像是迎合，发出淫乱的叫喊声。Javier伸手去帮结弦捋动性器，结弦很快就射了出来。他高潮后收紧的身体让Javier忍不住的发出动物一样的低吼，他咬着结弦的后颈做了最后几十下的冲刺，然后全部射在结弦身体里。

“《ANA时报》刊登了悼念你的文章，他们觉得你死了。”  
Javier咬着根雪茄，用手指帮结弦把身体深处的精液清理出来。他对看着自己的东西从结弦合不拢的后穴里流出来，显得十分乐在其中。结弦把脸别过去，埋在枕头里不去理他。Javier帮他清理干净，拍了拍他的臀部，开始自己穿衣服。结弦偷偷打量他，Javier的体格并不夸张的壮硕，他身材精瘦，身上有零星的伤疤，有的是枪伤，还有些难以辨认。最严重的是胸口的一处，结弦不知道他是怎么活下来的，他摇了摇头，阻止自己去想跟这个男人有关的一切。  
“休息一下，把衣服穿好，然后跟我来。”Javier摸了摸结弦的头发：“再休息十五分钟够吗？”  
结弦一把打开了他的手，坐起来去穿衣服，Javier替他解开脖子上的链子，摸了一下他被勒的发红的脖子。结弦从床上下来的时候腿软了一下，Javier及时的上前一步，让结弦扑在他怀里，然后戏谑地挑了挑眉毛。结弦涨红了脸，恼怒地瞪他，Javier像没看一样，搂着他往外走。他带着结弦到了一处没人的废弃小院，沿着墙摆了一溜瓶瓶罐罐，然后他从腰间掏出一把沙漠之鹰，上膛以后递在结弦手里。  
结弦有点疑惑地看着他，Javier站在他身后，从后面抱住他，他把手覆在结弦手上，教他开枪：“手握紧，看着准星，保持呼吸匀速……对，扣动扳机，匀速……”  
结弦按着他的指示扣响了板机，巨大的声音震的结弦耳朵嗡嗡响，Javier又带着他试了两次，然后松开了他：“换你自己来。”  
结弦试着去瞄准，但沙鹰的分量太重了，甚至没有军队会配发这种手枪做武器。他控制不住的手抖，勉强扣动扳机后强大的后坐力差点让他向后倒下。Javier看得哈哈大笑，他上前扶住结弦，用力搓了搓他的肩臂：“是我的错，这枪不适合你，或许我们需要一把格洛克……嘿，你在干什么？”  
结弦转身用枪管抵住了Javier的下颌，他抿着嘴唇，用力控制住手不发抖，Javier一点都不怕他，他扬了扬头，让他抵住自己最柔软的喉咙：“你很有勇气，但是你有把握吗？”  
“这么近的距离，足以轰掉你的脑袋。”  
Javier认真地看了他一眼，笑道：“你可以杀了我，但你逃的出去吗？你知道你在哪儿吗？”  
结弦说不出话来，他咬紧牙关，扣下了一半的扳机，Javier继续说道：“枪一响，他们马上就会发现，没有我，你猜他们会怎么对你？那些人折磨人的方法多的是，还记得他们看你的眼神么，我猜你撑不过一天就会哭着想念我。”  
“闭嘴！！”  
结弦知道他说的没错，他用力的尖叫，把枪摔在了地上，然后蹲下来捂着脸大哭。他看不到未来，完全不知道自己还能怎么做。Javier安静的看着他哭，直到结弦脱力坐倒在地上。他上前抱住他，温柔地吻他的额头，结弦这一次没有反抗，任由Javier把他抱起来，带回房间。Javier把他重新放回床上，没有再给他锁上链子，他知道他不会逃了。  
“我要离开几天，你乖乖呆着，谁要是敢动你。”Javier拍了拍他放在结弦枕头下的枪：“不需要客气。或者就把他们当成是我，你可能会更有动力扣动扳机。”


	2. Chapter 2

结弦翻了个身没有理他，Javier也不在意，转身走到一旁去整理他的装备。这次行动似乎很重要，他没有絮絮叨叨的跟结弦说话调戏他，结弦也得以睡了一个安稳觉。第二天醒来的时候Javier已经走了，然后接连好几天都没有再出现，结弦透过窗户观察了外面很久，感觉据点里的人少了不少。他又燃起了一丝希望，想要趁着天黑跑掉，就在他试图去打开反锁的门窗的时候，外面突然响起了激烈的枪声。结弦仔细辨认了一下，从武器的声音和零星的当地语判断出大概是政府军的行动，他松了一口气，感觉自己终于要得救了。  
驻守据点的叛军寡不敌众，很快就被消灭了，只剩下一小部分四散而逃，结弦所在的房间很快被撞开，几个政府军冲进来用枪指着他，他用仅会的几句当地语辩解，一遍遍的跟他们说自己的身份，但那些政府军像是听不懂一样，上来按住他，用枪托狠狠地砸他，结弦倒在地上，被抓着一只脚拖了出去。他看见院子里有一些被俘虏的叛军，还有一些普通百姓，他们都是支持叛军的族群。政府军让他们在地上跪成一排，大声喊着些什么，结弦还来不及分辨其中的意思，政府军就开始一个接一个的枪毙掉了这些人。结弦愣住了，他看见一个经常负责给他送饭的少年倒在血泊里。结弦快要疯了，他再一次大声表面自己的身份，替那些普通人辩解。终于有一个看起来像是军官的人看向他，用非常不熟练的英语问他。  
“记者？”   
“是的，我是记者，《ANA时报》！26天前我和你们的车队一起遭遇了袭击，我被绑架了。”  
“你怎么能证明你说的？”  
“我……”结弦卡住了，他的包和随身的东西都丢失了：“请向你们的上级求证，我叫羽生结弦，我的证件号码是……”  
“你的衣服上有雇佣军的标志。”那个军官突然扯住了结弦的领子，把他拉进自己：“你可能是个奸细。”  
“不！我不是！请听我解释……”  
结弦恨透了Javier，他自己的衣服都被毁掉了，只能穿Javier的。那个军官没有听结弦的，他挥了挥手，结弦又被关回了Javier的房间，只是这一次他被捆着吊了起来。那些政府军可能真的把他当成了奸细，或是单纯的想要发泄，他们用枪托、腰带还有能找到的一切东西毒打他。结弦一开始还竭力的辩解，但很快他就撑不住了，只剩下喘气的力气。那些士兵见他什么都不说，又把他放了下来，试图扯他的衣服想要侵犯他，结弦绝望的挣扎，他突然想到了Javier的话，他产生了一个古怪的念头：与其被这些人折磨，确实还不如跟Javier。  
他瞬间想到了什么，疯了一样的向那张行军床爬过去，那两个士兵不觉得他有威胁，只是慢慢逼近他，却不料结弦突然从枕头下面抽出了一把枪，一枪击中了前面那个人的胸口。这一枪用光了他仅有的力气，巨大的后坐力让他直接脱了手，他还想去捡，就被剩下的那个士兵一脚踢开了，结弦隔着眼睛上蒙着的血看到那个士兵拉动了枪栓，他认命的闭上了眼睛。  
预想的枪声没有响，反倒是一股带着腥气的热乎乎的液体溅了自己一头一脸。结弦茫然地睁开眼睛，看见那个士兵捂着自己不断冒血的喉咙倒在了地上，Javier从他身后大步上前，把结弦抱在了怀里。  
结弦下意识地紧紧搂住了他，像是抓住了救命的稻草。他控制不住的发抖，Javier安慰地拍他的背，捡起结弦掉在地上的枪，利落的回身干掉最先冲进来的两个士兵。  
“该说是因为你倒霉，还是你太美丽总是引人犯罪？”Javier笑了一声，带着他打破窗户跳了出去：“眼睛闭上，没事了。”  
结弦听话的闭上了眼睛，他太累了，没有一点力气。Javier身上的汗味在这个糟糕的夜晚居然让他产生了踏实的感觉。他恍惚听见有剧烈的爆炸声和密集的枪声，但他连眼睛都睁不开，他几乎是一下子就睡着了，或者说昏了过去。他醒来的时候发现自己在一辆颠簸的吉普车上，Javier冲他挤了挤眼：“终于醒了，睡美人。”  
结弦张了张嘴，不知道说什么。Javier用眼神示意他：“水，食物。”  
结弦急切地拧开水壶，使劲的灌了好几口，呼了一口气。Javier跟他伸手，结弦便把水壶递过去，他故意舔了一下水壶口，露出一个暧昧的神色。结弦一下子脸红了，他低下头不去看他：“这是要去哪儿。”  
“去和我的人汇合。”  
“你，怎么会……”  
结弦想说你怎么会来救我，但是他不想这么说，Javier倒是没在意：“我听到消息，怕你有事。你的身份文件都没了，没人能证明你是谁。政府军对待叛军和支持叛军的人都不会留情。”  
他深深地看了结弦一眼，语气里竟然有些后怕的意思：“幸好我足够及时。”  
结弦抱着自己的手臂搓了搓，这里温差很大，他觉得有点冷。Javier皱着眉头伸手摸他的头：“你发烧了。”  
“唔……不要紧，他们会追来吗？”  
结弦问他，他感觉到Javier转动方向盘朝向了另一个方向，Javier摸了摸他的脸，答道：“没事，睡吧。”

结弦再一次醒来的时候似乎是在一户当地人家里，他迷迷糊糊地听见Javier在和房子的主人说什么，他语气很温和，年迈的女主人听上去好像也对他很友好。结弦试图坐起来，Javier听见他的声音，立刻跑了过来。  
“醒了就好，你烧的很厉害，但是这里的药品有限，只能靠你自己熬过去。”Javier搂着他坐着，给他喂了点水：“你身上伤的不轻，还好没什么危险。”  
“我饿了……”  
结弦小声跟他说道，Javier笑了一下，转身跟女主人说了些什么，她笑着走开了。很快就给他送来了热乎乎的食物，食物很简单粗糙，但结弦并不挑剔，Javier看着他狼吞虎咽，伸手帮他把挡在脸前的头发拨到耳朵后面：“你感觉怎么样，我们没有太多时间，吃完就得上路了，你撑得住吗？”  
结弦点了点头，他想起Javier说过要去和他的人汇合。Javier对他乖巧的样子似乎很满意，结弦很快吃完了他的食物，Javier用当地的礼节和主人告别，他看着结弦有点吃力的移动，问道：“我把车藏在比较远的地方，你能走吗？或者我应该抱你。”  
“不，我可以的。”  
Javier没有理会他，上前一把把他抱了起来，大步的迈出了院子。结弦虽然很瘦，可到底是个成年男人，他居然一点不费力的样子，他抱着他走了很久，爬上藏着吉普车的山坡，连气息都没有乱。结弦刚想说什么，Javier就故意松了一下手，结弦下意识地搂住了他的脖子，引得他笑了起来：“对，就是这样，这样才不会摔……”  
他话还没说完就随着一声枪响跪倒在了地上，结弦被摔在地上，很快他就又听见枪声。Javier迅速把结弦推在一块大石头后面，朝着枪响的方向还击。  
“你受伤了！”结弦看着他后腰上迅速渗出的血迹，惊声叫道，他飞快用手按住Javier的那处贯穿伤。Javier从喉咙里发出闷闷叫喊声，他推开结弦，再一次站起来进行又一轮的射击，他很快就又干掉了几个人。对方似乎有些忌惮他，包围上前的速度放缓了。结弦偷偷越过石头去看，对面大约还有七八个人，看装束是另一支叛军组织。  
“真是倒霉……他们大概认得我。”Javier听了一会儿那些人互相喊话，有些吃力的看着结弦笑道：“他们想用我的头换钱，那值不少钱。”  
“我们现在该怎么办？”  
结弦不自觉地握着Javier的手，Javier看了他一会儿，轻声问道：“你说我们？”  
结弦有些窘迫的低下头，Javier却笑了起来，他摸了摸结弦的脸，在他额头上亲了一下：“别怕，不会有事。”  
他换上最后一个弹夹，把车钥匙塞在结弦手里，指着他们身后的一个方向：“看见没有，那边有一处山洞，车就在那，往西边走180公里有一个镇子，那有一个联合国的救援点。如果车子撑不到那里，你要求助，但不要随便相信人，去找学校，学校里的人会更可靠。”  
“那你呢？”  
结弦看着他试图站起来，他想去拉他，Javier冲着对面的人又开了几枪，他蹲下来，扣住结弦的后脑勺给了他一个有些蛮横又缠绵的法式吻。结弦瞪大了眼睛，觉得心脏砰砰砰的跳的厉害，Javier放开了他，低声对他说“快走”，然后站起来向另外一个方向一瘸一拐的跑去，结弦用力握了握手里的车钥匙，趁着Javier引开那些人的时候迅速逃离。

Javier觉得自己可能这次要死在这儿了。他用光了最后一颗子弹，拔出了他的卡巴刀，又干掉了两个人。但失血和体力消耗让他眼前发黑，他很快就被最后一个敌人按在地上，那人扭住了他的手臂，反手把刀子他的方向压下去，Javier用力跟他抗衡，但很快就失去了力气，他感觉刀刃戳穿了他的衣服和皮肤表层，他有点不甘心就这么死了，他死了，也不知道那个小记者能不能逃出去。  
Javier只听见砰地一声，压制住他的人似乎被击中了手臂，他嚎叫着松开了手，Javier趁机夺回了刀子，利落地刺中他的胸口。他把那人的尸体推到一边，脱力地瘫倒在地上，他看见结弦丢掉手里的枪，跌跌撞撞地向他跑来。  
“嘿，Cariño。”Javier看着他笑：“你回来了，为什么？”  
“见死不救有违我做人的原则。”结弦低声说道，用力地把Javier往车上拖：“你救过我，这是还你的。”  
他用车子上的急救包简单的帮Javier包扎伤口，然后问他：“我们要去哪儿？”  
“你爱上我了。”  
Javier看着他虚弱地笑，并不回答，结弦像是被蝎子蛰了一样跳起来喊：“你疯了？！我没有！”  
“你爱上我了。”  
“我没有！”  
“你有！”  
“没有！”  
他们小孩子斗嘴一样的争，重复着说有和没有，Javier先停了下来，低着头笑，他指了指车上的定位系统，确定了一个方向。结弦不再理会他，发动了车子。Javier坐在副驾驶上一直笑，结弦被他笑的半是发毛半是烦躁，忍不住开口抱怨：“你能不能停下来。”  
“不能。”Javier看着他，仍是笑个不停：“你爱上我了，我想笑。”  
“这很可笑吗？”  
“不，不可笑，但是我很高兴。你爱上我了。”  
“我没有！！”


	3. Chapter 3

他们一路开了很远，Javier一开始还不停的调戏他，但很快就坐在副驾驶座位上睡着了。结弦不知道他这么长时间是否睡过觉，他有点担心地伸出手去探他的呼吸，确定后松了一口气。  
天啊。我大概是得了斯德哥尔摩综合症！结弦拍了拍自己的头，想要努力把注意力从Javier身上扯下来。但很快，麻烦就又来了，车子像是不堪重负，慢慢熄火停了下来。结弦很快害怕了起来，这里前后百公里都不会有人烟，现在天已经快黑了，如果困在这里无疑等死。Javier在这个时候醒了过来，结弦急忙看向他：“车子坏了，怎么办？”  
“我来看看，”Javier下车检查了一下引擎，啧了一声：“暂时修不好，好在已经离得不远了。但是现在天要黑了，我们需要留在车上，这里晚上有狼。”  
Javier一瘸一拐回到车上，发出吃痛的呻吟。结弦想要去看他的伤口：“你怎么样了？要不要紧？”  
Javier犹豫了一下，很快就对他笑了笑：“我不会死的，把你丢在这种地方你会被狼吃掉的。”  
他说的没错，天彻底黑下来以后，结弦就听见了远处隐约传来的狼嚎，很快他就看见星星点点的绿光，他忍不住地往Javier身边凑。  
“该死的。”  
有几匹狼试探着上前，围着车打转，试图找机会下手。Javier骂了一句，他立刻站起来开了几枪。那些狼暂时被吓退了，但都不肯离开，只是远远的围着。  
“它们会冲上来吗？”结弦小声问道。  
“不怕，我在这儿。”Javier握了握他的手：“我没有在规定时间出现，我的人会来找我。放心，没事的。”  
Javier在安慰他，结弦却感觉到他的声音越来越虚弱，忍不住的害怕：“你怎么样了？你看上去不太好。”  
“嘿，Cariño，你在关心我。”  
“因为我不想死在这儿！”结弦恼羞成怒：“你先不要说话了！休息一下，你想要什么？还有水，也有食物。”  
“我有点冷……”Javier嘟囔着，他低声吸着气，想要闭上眼睛。结弦心里咯噔了一下。这不是个好征兆，这说明他失血过多，状况危险。结弦凑过去轻轻拍他的脸：“嘿！别睡，你不能睡。”  
“好冷……”  
结弦迟疑了一刻，脱下自己身上的外套，盖在Javier身上，然后伸手抱住了他。就在几天前，他无数次的诅咒这个男人，但是现在他一点不想看着他死掉。  
“求求你，别死，不要死。拜托……”  
结弦喃喃地自言自语，他抱着Javier不停地搓他的手臂、后背。Javier吃力的笑了一下：“我不会死在这种地方，我只想死在你的床上。”  
“……你真让人讨厌。”  
结弦没有意识到他自己哭了，Javier温柔地用手替他擦眼泪，突然他脸上变了颜色，试图坐起来。  
“狼群走了。”Javier看向结弦：“他们不会这样放弃，一定是远处有人。”  
他指挥结弦爬上车顶，发射信号枪。过了大约一刻钟，他们隐约听见了引擎声，Javier松了一口气，晃动手灯发出了信号。  
“是海盗！”  
“Javier！”  
来的人大概有三四辆车，装备精良。结弦听见那些人喊Javier，他觉得心头一块石头落地。他跳下车，踉跄地向那些人跑去：“有没有医生！帮帮忙！快！”

训练有素的小队立刻用枪瞄准了结弦这个陌生人，他们领头的是个亚裔，一身标准的美式装备，他皱着眉头看向结弦：“你是什么人？”  
“我是个记者……他受伤了，很危险，他快死了！”  
“怎么回事？”  
他跟着结弦跑向车子，Javier看见他招了招手，跟他打招呼：Hi！Patrick，我应该没有迟到吧？”  
“Scott！”Patrick先向身后喊了一个人，然后对着Javier冷笑：“你差点耽误了整个行动！”  
“差点。”  
Javier无所谓的耸了耸肩。名叫Scott的年轻白人拎着医药箱跑了过来，他一边解开Javier身上原本的绷带，一边问结弦：“他怎么回事？传说中的海盗居然会死？！”  
“他中了枪，还有一些刀伤。”结弦对他那副明显惊讶大过担心的表情有些不高兴：“为什么说他不会死。”  
“这是我们业界几大传说之一。”Scott解释道：“传说中这家伙喝过美人鱼的眼泪，所以他拥有不死之身……”  
Scott说着说着停了下来，对着Javier挑了挑眉，露出一副原来如此的表情，Javier也跟他笑，一脸“你懂得”。结弦有点疑惑地看向Javier：“怎么回事？”  
“够了！没人想要陪你玩这种罗曼蒂克游戏！”Patrick却笑不出来，他像是气急了，大吼大叫：“你为了你的什么小玫瑰，一个人跑回去结果害得行动计划差点走漏！而且自己还受了伤，我请问你，你准备怎么完成任务？！”  
“消息没有走漏，我遇到袭击是个意外，只是巧合而已。”  
“哦是吗？”Patrick突然掏出枪对准了结弦：“但是我怀疑问题出在他身上，不如打死他，反正他已经知道的太多了。”  
他话音未落Javier就猛地扑了上去，把他按在沙地里，两个人扭打在一起。结弦因为Javier突然又生龙活虎而张口结舌。他茫然转头看向Scott，Scott摊了摊手：“不死之身。顺带一提，还有一种说法是他搞过美人鱼。”  
Patrick摆脱掉了Javier，大声骂道：“fuck！我就知道他是装的！”  
“我知道你说话不过脑子，但是朋友。”Javier搂过结弦：“下一次。千万别挑战我的底线。”  
“呕——”  
Patrick假装呕吐，对他竖了个中指：“你的伤最好是装的，我们查找不到那个女物理学家的消息，只能强行进行B计划。”  
“我没问题。让Scott给我缝两针。”他看向Scott挤了挤眼：“缝好看点。”  
“等一下。”结弦叫住了他们：“女物理学家？Yuna Kim？”  
“你知道她？”  
Patrick立刻回身，Javier皱着眉头挡在结弦前面：“喂喂喂！伙计，别这么激动。”  
“我是《ANA时报》的调查记者，我跟踪过她的事情。”  
“你知道多少？”  
“叛军软禁挟持了Kim博士，因为她掌握了一种新型武器的研制方式。”  
“是的，一旦叛军掌握了这个技术，后果会很危险。”Patrick显得十分担忧：“据我们前几天的消息，他们已经试验成功了。”  
“试验成功？不，这不可能。”结弦摇头道：“我做过很多调查，我有很可靠的线人。这大概是他们故意放出的烟雾弹，他们的实验不可能成功，就在我被绑架前，我咨询过很多这个领域的专家。即使Kim博士的理论没有问题，但他们也没办法保障实验条件。”  
Javier看向Patrick ：“他们如果还想要继续试验就一定会带着她到另外的地方。”  
“这个国家所有地方，只有这儿，这儿，还有这儿能有这样级别的实验室。”Patrick展开地图，在上面画了几个圈：“这里还在政府军的控制下，这里太远，剩下的只有这里。”  
“我们得改变计划了。原定的计划终止。”Patrick看了一眼Javier：“你，你先去处理伤口，我和Eric先预设一下新的方案。”  
Javier搂住结弦的腰，在他脸上使劲亲了一下：“干的漂亮，Cariño。”  
“哦天呐！真恶心！”  
Patrick嫌弃地走远了。结弦大概猜到了Javier的身份。他大概受雇于某国政府，潜入叛军内部去替他们执行一些他国政府不方便进行的行动。结弦跟着他们到了营地，一路上没有和Javier说一句话，他既生气Javier耍了他，又庆幸他不会死，同时又为自己庆幸的心理感到心烦意乱。Javier他们的营地扎在一个小小的绿洲。结弦得以能够洗洗手和脸，他刚在帐篷里躺下，Javier就走了进来。  
“你身上也有伤，需要上药。”  
“我自己来。”  
Javier却不听：“你够不到，把衣服脱了。”  
他这句话让结弦条件反射的打了个哆嗦，Javier注意到了，他急忙上前搂住他轻声安慰：“嘿，Cariño，我只是帮你上药，不是要对你做什么，你的伤不轻，让我帮你，我保证只是上药，我不会碰你。”  
结弦咬了咬嘴唇，迟疑地转过身背对着Javier脱掉了衣服。Javier的动作很轻，几乎没让结弦感到疼。他上完药后结弦飞快的穿上了衣服，躺回毯子上。Javier非常自然地也跟他躺在一起。结弦想要让他出去，但Javier从后面抱住了他，他就说不出话来了。他不知道自己是怎么了，也许真的得了斯德哥尔摩综合症。  
“我们最迟明天晚上就会离开，你和Nam一起走，他是我手下的技术人员，我都安排好了，他先送你到政府军总部，然后有飞机送你到埃及，那边安全，你可以找到你们国家的大使馆。”  
“你放我走？”  
“嗯……”Javier把脸埋在结弦的颈窝：“我不想，但是我们接下来的任务很危险。”  
结弦没说话，Javier开始一点点的亲他的脖子，见结弦没有拒绝，便把他翻过来面对着自己，他捏着结弦的下巴，认真地看着他的眼睛，然后吻住他，咬着他的嘴唇磨蹭，转而又去吮吸他耳垂，舔他的耳廓。结弦仰着头忍不住地叹气，他感觉Javier把手伸进了他的衣服里：“你说了你不碰我……”  
“我不做，让我摸摸你。”  
Javier很快就脱掉了结弦所有的衣服，他确实没有真的做什么，只是用手和嘴唇在结弦身上巡视了一遍，像是擦拭一个珍贵的古董花瓶，他这么温柔反而让结弦无所适从，他很快出了一身的薄汗，咬着牙从喉咙深处溢出小声的呻吟。Javier再一次的吻他，含着他的舌尖打转。结弦感觉到他热涨坚硬的东西就抵在自己腿根上，但Javier始终没有解开裤子。  
“睡吧。”Javier最后在结弦的眼睛上亲了一下，又恢复成了从背后抱住他的姿势：“晚安，我的小玫瑰。”  
“你为什么这么叫我……”结弦有点难为情：“你的朋友们也这么说。”  
“唔……以后，以后告诉你。”  
Javier似乎快要睡着了，迷迷糊糊地回答他，结弦没有再问，他试探着把手搭在Javier环着自己腰的手臂上，闭上了眼睛。

结弦打开Javier为他准备的背囊，里面东西不算多，但井井有条。除了必要的食物、水和药品，还包括了卫星电话，现金，甚至还有一本假证件。  
“这一路上应当不会再有危险了。但是以防万一，或者说是个纪念，把这个带上。”  
Javier帮结弦把所有东西都收拾妥当，然后把一把格洛克G18C塞在结弦手上：“弹夹是满的，有17发，希望你一发都不会用上。”  
“和上次的不一样。”  
结弦握着那把枪，下意识地说道，Javier笑了起来：“你喜欢沙漠之鹰？”  
“嗯，这个名字听上去很酷，很多电影主角都会用。”  
“是的，那也是我最喜欢的枪。但它对你来说太难控制了。”Javier摸了摸他的脸：“哦，不对，它是我第二喜欢的枪。”  
结弦有点好奇：“那第一呢？”  
“第一嘛……”  
Javier突然搂住结弦的腰，把他拉近自己，暧昧的用跨顶了他一下：“在这儿，我最棒的枪。”  
结弦瞬间就涨红了脸，他飞快地甩开Javier，跳上他要坐的车子。车上有个一脸稚气的东南亚男孩看见他，热情的跟他打招呼：“你一定是羽生结弦，你好，我是Nam。”  
“你好。”  
结弦跟他握手，他记得Nam是个技术人员。Nam松开他的手，十分好奇地看着他：“你是Javi的男朋友？”  
“什么？！不！我不是！”  
结弦差点被自己的口水呛死。Nam看着他眨了眨眼睛：“噢，你们吵架了？”  
“哈？”  
“也许因为他赶你走？但是相信我，他是对的，接下来任务很艰巨，甚至连我也要转移到安全一点的地方。”Nam拍了拍他身后的设备：“我得有地方能为他们提供技术上的支援。”  
结弦没再跟他解释，任由他继续误解。车子发动的时候，Javier又走了过来，敲了敲结弦这边的车门，结弦把视线转向他，Javier抓了抓脸颊，开口说道：“那么，再见？”  
“……再见。”  
结弦迟疑地向他伸出手，他觉得应该做点什么，握个手总是可以的。Javier却故意曲解他的意思，他抓住结弦的手覆在自己脸上，然后在他手心里亲了一下。  
“……”  
结弦被火烧到一样的收回了手，车子很快驶离。Nam一脸戏谑地看他：“你还说不是？你们就像罗密欧与朱丽叶。”  
结弦翻他一个白眼，放弃辩解。他从后视镜里看到Javier还站在原地冲他们挥手。  
“你放心好了，我们是世界上最好的佣兵团，Javi有九条命，他不会有事的。”  
“Javi？”  
结弦注意到他称呼Javier的方式，Nam点了点头：“很多人喜欢叫他海盗，但是朋友们都叫他Javi。”  
Javi。结弦默默地在心里念了一遍，又觉得心脏开始砰砰砰地跳。这一路上都走的很顺利，他们很快到了政府军控制的首府，Nam要在这里跟他道别，去另外一个地方。他和结弦握了握手，结弦看着他离开，突然开口叫住了他。  
“那个……呃，我要怎么联系你们。”结弦在脑子里飞快地想借口：“我是说，如果我从线人或者别的地方得到线索的话。”  
Nam看了他一会儿，突然露出两排白牙齿笑了起来，他从口袋里里掏出一个像是早已准备好的信封递给结弦：“Javi说了，如果你问了类似的问题，就把这个给你。”  
结弦觉得自己又被耍了，Javier像个老辣的猎手，把他分析地明明白白。他有些恼羞成怒的夺下Nam手里的信封，敷衍地跟他道谢后飞快跑掉了。他在飞往开罗的一架军用运输机上忍不住拆开了那个信封，里面是一张字条和一张金属卡片。纸条上写了开罗的一个地址，角落里画了一朵玫瑰花。结弦把那个纸条攥在手心里，直到它被汗浸的发皱，他觉得心里有个隐隐约约的念头，他有点害怕，但又有点期待。  
他到了开罗以后先是联系上了自己的同事。所有人都以为他死了，此刻得知他还活着都十分激动，他们准备迅速安排结弦回国，但结弦拒绝了。  
“不，我现在还，还不能回去。”他用卫星电话跟他的同事一一解释：“对，我需要处理一些事情。我在开罗，很安全。”  
他顺着Javier给他的地址辗转找到了那个地方。那是个位置偏僻的临海别墅，门口站着持枪守卫的保镖，结弦有些忐忑地把Javier给他的那张金属卡片给他们看。那些人很快就对他露出了笑容，热情地请他进去。  
“海盗是我们老板的朋友，他救过他的命。”一个年纪大一点的保镖跟他解释道：“所以他这次过来，老板特意腾出了这间别墅招待他，您可以把这里当成自己的家，想呆多久都可以。”  
结弦点了点头，他被领进别墅的主卧室，这里装修的极尽奢华，像是法老的后宫。整个屋子大到咳一声都会有回音，甚至就在屋里还有一个能游泳的恒温浴池。结弦把视线转向那张尺寸夸张的大床，床上铺着的玫瑰花让结弦脸红，他得自己还是睡在沙发上比较好。  
他在这间别墅待了下来。快一个月了，结弦终于可以休息，洗澡，规律的吃每天的三餐。他原先准备只等几天，确认Javier的行动成功就离开。他和Nam通过话，一开始Nam还能掌握到他们的行踪，但是很快就连Nam也失去了和他们的联系。  
“这并不罕见，有时候他们为了减轻行装会扔掉一些东西。”Nam在电话那头安慰结弦，尽管他自己也不像有底气的样子：“放心吧，他们都是最棒的，不会有事的。”  
这样杳无消息的日子持续了十几天，结弦甚至开始做梦梦见Javier被一颗大口径的子弹打穿了脑袋，英俊的面孔浸在一滩红红白白的液体里。结弦被吓醒了，他大口大口地喘息，想要呕吐，他似乎听见有什么动静，他飞快地从枕头下面拔出了手枪。


	4. Chapter 4

“你托枪的姿势有点歪，回头我慢慢教你。”  
借着凌晨的微光结弦隐约看到那里站着一个人，他飞快地打开了灯，突然的光线让他们两个人都眯起了眼睛，结弦看见Javier站在他睡觉的沙发不远的地方，他笑了笑，放下手里的行李，对他张开手臂。结弦还没来得及思考，身体就先一步扑了过去，紧紧地抱住他。Javier应该是洗过澡，换过衣服，他刮掉胡子以后看起来并不比结弦大几岁。结弦还是从他身上隐约闻到了血腥味，火药味，还有沙漠的味道，这种气味像是烈酒或者春药，让他头昏，忍不住的发软向下坠，Javier一把把他抱了起来，丢在了那张铺满玫瑰花的大床上，他们激烈地纠缠在一起接吻，发出令人面红耳赤的水啧声。Javier把手伸进结弦的睡衣下摆，用力的抚摸他，结弦觉得有点疼，但这种轻微的疼痛让他觉得真实，他勾着Javier的脖子坐起来顺着他的动作脱掉衣服。Javier很快又把他压回到床上，他松开结弦发木的舌头，在他身上舔吻，从锁骨一直舔到大腿内侧，留下一道闪光的水痕，结弦难为情地想去关灯，被Javier按住了手。  
“我那个时候好像睡着了。”Javier不停的吻他，在喘息间跟他说话：“你是不是问过我，为什么叫你小玫瑰。”  
结弦半闭着眼睛点头，Javier在他红肿的嘴唇上按了一下，低声说道：“你以前的情人有没有告诉过你，你做爱的时候身体会变成一种漂亮的奶油粉红，像一种玫瑰花的颜色，rosita vendela。”  
他捧住结弦的胸口揉搓，结弦本来只是觉得疼和痒，渐渐开始从身体内部浮出一种发麻的快感，这种快感随着Javier的手不断的在加重，他围着结弦胸口画圈：“由外向内从奶油色慢慢，慢慢，过渡到……这里，变成深粉色。”  
他用一根食指在结弦的乳尖上轻轻点了一下，结弦立刻发出了让他自己都难以置信的愉悦声音。Javi的手指顺着他的身体向下滑，他另一只手挽住结弦的膝盖，然后揉着那处隐秘的地方，他耳边低语：“还有这里……非常漂亮的粉色。”  
“你是什么邪恶的妖怪吗？”结弦发出一声哀叹，他感觉Javier慢慢地探进了一根手指，在他身体里摸索：“你在我脑子里下了咒语，你蛊惑了我，我不应该会这样的。”  
Javier被他逗笑了，他看着结弦一脸认真的样子，忍不住在他嘴唇上咬了一下：“不，蛊惑人心的是你才对。”  
他俯下身，突然含住结弦的性器。结弦吓了一跳，本能的想去反抗，但很快他就在Javier的唇舌下失掉了所有力气。这太舒服了，结弦不自觉的挺腰，在床单上磨蹭双腿，把手指埋进Javier漂亮的卷发里，他脑子里一片空白，甚至开始用日语乱七八糟地叫着什么羞耻的词句。Javier听不懂他的语言，但结弦的语气音调鼓励了他，他的小玫瑰连这种地方都那么可爱，他开始更加卖力的吞吐，当他深入喉咙的时候，结弦开始大声尖叫，哭着喊着求他，要他停，又抱着他的头不放。Javier知道他就要到了，舌头用力的在结弦性器的顶端刮蹭，然后重重的吮了一下。  
“啊啊啊！！”  
结弦弓着身子着射了出来，他无力地瘫在床上，身体轻轻地抽搐。他抬起眼睛去看Javier，西班牙人滚动的喉咙让他脸都快烧熟了，Javier抹了一下自己的嘴角，吮了一下手指，故意看着他说道：“是甜的。”  
“你……你想要什么？”  
结弦不知道该怎么说，他觉得自己也应该相应的做什么，但是像Javier刚才那样这对他来说有点超过。Javier看出他的努力，他笑了起来，用结弦放在床头的杯子漱了漱口，又凑过去吻他。他这个小细节让结弦感觉很好，他尝试回应他的吻，Javier断断续续地说：“我想要你叫我的名字。”  
“Ja……Javi……”  
结弦有点害羞，他抬手遮住了自己的眼睛。他的发音有点不一样，介于“vi”和“bi”之间，而且咬唇有点用力。他喊他“Javi”这就不一样了，Javi被他喊的有点失控，把抓着结弦的腰把他翻过来，让他跪趴在床上，拉高他的臀部。结弦感觉Javi在他背上轻吻，用尖锐的犬齿刮他的皮肤，他在结弦尾骨上的那块伤疤停留了很久，他开口问结弦：“还疼吗？”  
结弦摇了摇头，Javi一直在吻他，握住他水蜜桃一样的臀部揉捏。他小声呻吟，下意识地说道：“你对我太坏了，那一次……我觉得我就要死了，之后的几天，嗯……前面，后面，都好痛。”  
Javi继续说道：“我很抱歉，可是如果再一次的话，我还会这么做。”  
结弦有点哭笑不得：“你太恶劣了。为什么？”  
“不管是强行要你，还是这个。”Javi在那块伤疤上舔了一下：“这是我的标记，就是以后你有别人，他们也会知道你是我的。”  
“我可不敢，你太凶了。”  
结弦嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，Javi覆在他的背上，扳过他的下巴吻他：“我就说你爱上我了。”  
“不……这是斯德哥尔摩综合症，我才没有。”  
“宝贝儿，你会承认的。”  
结弦害羞地不肯承认，Javi直起身来，在结弦后穴周围揉按，然后一点点地往里压，结弦刚刚发泄过的地方就又开始有抬头的趋势。Javi用两根手指浅浅地抽插，这种太过缓慢地节奏让结弦感到折磨，他无意识地抓紧床单，带着哭腔低声地叫。Javi抽出了手指，恶意地引诱他：“说你爱我，说出来，小玫瑰。”  
“呜……”  
结弦把脸埋在床单上，那些被揉搓碎了的玫瑰花里，浓郁的香气让他有点迷糊，他感觉有个湿润柔软的东西贴上自己的后穴，然后试图往里钻，他反应了一下才发现那是什么，他开始挣扎，但被Javi按住了腰，他语无伦次的求他：“不，不Javi不能这样，太……不行，那里很脏……”  
“一点都不脏。”  
Javi在他臀部上不轻不重地咬了一下，然后继续用舌头和手指开拓他，结弦无力地软到在床上抓着床单，用力地掐那些玫瑰花，搞的手上满满地都是那些花瓣的颜色和汁水，他难耐地扭动身体，Javi被他勾的快要忍不住了，他把结弦抱起来，让他靠在自己胸前，用另外一只手揉结弦的嘴唇，结弦下意识地含住他的手指，Javi咬着他的耳朵吹气，再一次蛊惑他：“说你爱我，说出来。”  
“……”  
“大声一点，我的玫瑰。让我听见。”  
“爱……我爱你，Javi……”结弦哭着求他，他一旦开了口就放下了所有的矜持：“我想要，想要Javi……”  
“我什么都可以给你。”Javi把他放倒在床上，分开他的膝盖：“乖，抱着自己的腿。”  
结弦听话的照做了，他乖巧地抱着自己的大腿，在Javi面前打开自己。Javi扶住自己的性器，抵在结弦后穴上，结弦有点害怕，Javi按着他的肩膀，一点点的顶进去：“看着，宝贝，看着”  
“……好烫。”  
结弦喃喃地说着，Javi缓慢的挺进到了最里面，结弦仰着头无声地张着嘴，大口大口的喘息，他感觉Javi快要把他顶穿了。  
“摸摸看，感觉到了吗？我在你里面。”  
Javi拉着他的手按在他们两个连接的地方，那里被撑的没有一丝皱褶，结弦看了一眼，抬眼去找Javi的眼睛：“是的，我感觉到了，Javi的好大，里面好满……”  
Javi用力吸了一口气，开始用力地抽送，结弦毫无顾忌的叫，喊他的名字。Javi用行动鼓励他更加淫乱地发出声音。他体力好的可怕，结弦已经射了第二次，嗓子都叫哑了，Javi却一点都没有慢下来的意思，结弦阻止不了他，只能顺着他的节奏摇晃，用力地抓他的背，猫一样委屈地叫。  
“马上……乖，再等一下。”  
Javi喘着粗气安慰他，结弦泪汪汪地点头，咬着嘴唇看他，Javi舔掉他的眼泪，更快更用力的顶他，结弦又开始抽抽嗒嗒的哭，又像是痛，又像是太舒服了。Javi堵上他的嘴，用舌头模仿下身的动作，结弦呜呜地发出极乐的尖叫，Javi抵在结弦最要命的地方耸动他的腰，结弦觉得自己又要高潮了，他下意识地放松掉所有的力气去迎接，Javi咬着他的嘴唇都射给了他，结弦什么都射不出来，却感觉身体里有一种猛然下坠的感觉，这种快感刺激的他有一瞬间失去了意识。Javi抚着他的胸口安慰他，慢慢地从他身体里抽出来，那些白浊的液体顺着不断抽搐的穴口往外流，看得Javi又差点硬起来。  
“去洗澡吗？”  
结弦点了点头，Javi起身把他抱了起来，顺手掂了掂，笑道：“重了一点，看来他们的食物不错，这很好。”  
结弦有点害羞地想挣扎，Javier故意说道：“轻一点，我身上有伤，这次是真的差一点就死掉。”  
“怎么回事？”结弦紧张地看着他，吓得不敢动，害怕碰到他的伤口。  
“你听话我就告诉你。”Javi蹭了蹭他的鼻子：“我刚才进来就想在这个浴池里跟你做。”  
结弦扁了扁嘴：“我好累……”  
“不着急，我们有的是时间。”

结弦醒来的时候已经过了中午了，他觉得身上酸的厉害，但又有种运动后的爽快。Javi昨晚大发慈悲的放过了他，没有再在浴池里进行第二轮。他大概也累了，抱着结弦很快就睡着了。结弦闭着眼睛在床上伸懒腰，又蜷缩起来。这床太大了，大到他伸展了半天才想起还有别人在。结弦小心地半睁开一只眼睛，想去看看Javi是不是还睡着。  
“早啊，我美丽的小玫瑰。”  
Javi一手撑着头，不知道看了他多久。结弦有点不好意思，他把脸缩回被单下面，只露出一双眼睛：“你吓到我了！你什么时候醒的？”  
“不知道，半个小时？也许一个小时。”Javi一副无所谓的样子：“就这样看着你，我可以看到下个世纪。”  
结弦瞪了他一眼，Javi凑过去，从结弦手里把被单扯下来，他捏着他的下巴，左右打量他的脸：“你怎么这么好看，嗯？之前一直在沙漠里我都没有发现，你那个时候脸上都是土，我差点都看不清你到底长什么样。”  
“噢！你都不知道我长什么样子，但是你还，还要强暴我。”  
结弦说这个词的时候犹豫了一下，这个字眼让他不舒服，但又有种诡异的条件反射。Javi翻身撑在他身上，一边吻他一边含混地说道：“是的，你即使灰头土脸也让我忍不住犯罪，现在你洗的白白净净的，我就更忍不住了。”  
“喂！”结弦不轻不重的打他，推开他脸不让他亲：“你精力太旺盛了吧，你要累死我吗？”  
“哇哇哇……”  
Javi假意的哭，在床单下紧紧地搂住结弦，把脸贴在他胸口上：“你昨晚不是这样的，把我热情的小玫瑰还给我。”  
“我才没有，那是斯德哥尔摩综合症的原因！”  
结弦什么都没穿，Javi的话让他想起昨天晚上自己是如何主动的，他羞的不行，开始忍不住地挣扎。这太丢脸了，结弦心想。  
“宝贝，斯德哥尔摩症不是这种症状。”Javi稍微用了点劲儿按住他，安抚的吻他：“这是爱情，你记得你昨晚说了什么吗？你说你爱我。”  
“你好像很了解斯德哥尔摩症。”  
“喔，说实话，不少人因为我的脸得上这种病。”  
“哈？”结弦立刻停了下来，不由自主的有点生气：“那看来我只是很～～～普通的其中之一了？”  
Javi满意地看着他吃醋哈哈大笑，然后使劲亲了他一下：“不！只有你一个。说实话，这种事情太危险也太麻烦，但是只有你，我控制不住自己，不管怎么样，哪怕你恨我想杀了我，我也要得到你。”  
结弦皱了皱鼻子，有点不好意思地别过脸。Javi伸手从枕头边捡了一朵玫瑰花，轻轻地在他脸上蹭。结弦痒的想笑，Javi用那朵玫瑰花拨弄他的嘴唇，用西班牙语自言自语：“你的嘴唇，让最名贵的玫瑰都黯然失色。”  
“你说什么？”结弦眨了眨眼睛，茫然地看着他。  
“没什么。”Javi笑了一下，丢掉那朵花，凑过去啄他的嘴唇，低声说道：“嘴巴张开，让我吻你。”  
结弦忍不住闭上眼睛，软软地环住Javi的脖子。他只矜持了一下下，就张开嘴，让Javi的舌头长驱直入，Javi一边吻他，一边去找他的手，和他十指相扣。结弦被他这个小动作打动了，他忍不住笑了。Javi发现了这一点，忍不住逗他：“高兴了？你可真难哄。”  
“我饿了。”  
结弦察觉到Javi抱着他的手越摸越向下，他立刻按住他的手，卷着被单坐起来：“你不饿吗？我们去吃饭吧。”  
Javi没戳穿他那点小心思，捧着他的脸又亲了一口：“好，先放过你。”  
结弦看着Javi起身下床，在地上凌乱的衣物里面找打开自己的衣服穿上，他背上上都是结弦抓出来的红印，但更显眼的是碗口大的一块淤血，隐约还有点破。结弦看着吓人，忍不住问他：“怎么回事？”  
Javi回头看了他一眼，轻描淡写地笑了一下：“还好我穿了防弹衣，但是那种子弹威力很大，距离又有点近，他们说再偏一点可能会震断我的脊椎。”  
结弦只觉得心惊肉跳，Javi看出他的不安，又凑过去抱着他拍他的背：“没事了，你看这不是好好的嘛。不怕不怕。”  
结弦说不出话，他想起Javi身上的那些伤疤，迟钝的意识到Javi的职业有多危险。Javi见他还不肯说话，又故意逗他：“不过真的要是瘫痪了，以后想跟你做爱就只剩下一个姿势了，只能你骑我。”  
“变态！”  
结弦在他头上呼了一巴掌，Javi哈哈大笑，一点不生气：“去吃饭，不是说你饿了？你再不从床上下来我只能认为你还想要我。”  
结弦卷着被单飞速从床上往下跳，Javi挑了挑眉毛，果不其然看见结弦脚软了一下，勉勉强强站住了。Javi从容上前抱住他：“还是让我为您效劳吧，娇嫩的玫瑰公主殿下。”  
“我的衣服！”  
“我买了新的给你。”Javi故作神秘：“非常具有当地特色的。”

结弦费了好大劲才把Javi推出了洗手间，Javi在外面等了一会儿，结弦从门后面伸出脑袋，他手里拎着一件白色的织物，生气的喊：“请你跟我解释一下，这是什么？”  
“衣服？”  
“这不叫衣服，Fernandez先生！这就是块布，而且几乎是透明的！”  
“腰衣，埃及人都这么穿。”  
“你说的是古埃及人！”  
结弦的声音气鼓鼓的，Javi忍不住的乐，故意又说道：“哦，宝贝，不止这个，你应该还看到还有别的……”  
“那也不是衣服，只是些首饰。”结弦拎着那些细细的坠着大颗宝石的项链，臂钏，大声抱怨：“而且看起来像是情趣用品。”  
“宝贝你太天真了。对着你，我根本不需要情趣用品。”  
Javi不知道怎么打开的浴室门，结弦下意识地用那件腰衣遮住自己，Javi大摇大摆的走进来，看着他忍不住笑起来：“快点穿好，带你出去玩。”  
“不要……”  
结弦忍不住脸红，Javi上前，低声哄了他几句，结弦半推半就地由着他帮自己把那块有点复杂的白色腰衣缠好，然后帮他挂上那些精巧的黄金首饰。Javi站在结弦身后，从镜子里看他，然后帮他戴上一块面纱。  
“不行……”Javi看了他好一会儿，后面抱住他：“我们不出去了，你这样穿太性感了，带你出去会被人抢走的。”  
“可是我现在想出去。”结弦故意气他：“我闷的很。”  
Javi歪着脑袋想了一会儿，像是做了一个很艰难的决定，然后放开结弦，走出去用电话跟别墅的人说了些什么。结弦跟在他后面，有点好笑的看着他，Javi转身又把他往卧室赶：“进去进去！我发誓有人看见你这一身我一定杀了他。”  
结弦笑的直咳嗽，Javi走过来帮他拍了拍背，说道：“我让他们把餐桌摆在外面露台，我们可以看着海吃饭。”  
“哦，所以这样就不会有别人看见吗？”  
“我带着枪呢。”Javi在他脸上咬了一口：“谁要是敢偷看你，哼哼。”

他们吃饭的时候Javi果然把枪摆在桌子上，结弦觉得好笑，又觉得有点吓人。Javi像是真的准备随时开枪射杀任何一个闯进他视线的人，他虎视眈眈地坐在结弦旁边，抓着他的手不放，结弦看着他，一脸嫌弃：“我没办法吃饭了！”  
“我可以喂你。”  
Javi扯了一小块烤羊排递在结弦嘴边，结弦犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地咬住了。Javi故意做成一副失落的样子：“我洗过手了。”  
“你的手又不是烤肉。”  
“诶——你真没情趣。”  
Javi放开他，转而去倒酒。结弦有点好奇：“我以为阿拉伯国家是不能喝酒的。”  
“伊斯兰教禁酒，但是埃及人酿造和饮用葡萄酒的历史远早于伊斯兰教传入。”  
Javi把鎏金的玻璃杯递给他：“尝尝看吗？和欧洲的葡萄酒很不一样，我觉得很好喝。”  
结弦犹豫了一下，他很少喝酒，但是Javi说很好，他就有点想试试，他就着Javi的杯子啜的一小口。那酒入口很柔顺，Javi看他喜欢，又倒了一小杯给他。结弦一开始配着食物高兴的喝了一整杯，但过了一会儿以后，他就开始觉得脸上热的很，头开始发昏。Javi先发现了，急忙上前蹲在他面前捧住他的脸：“嘿，宝贝，你不能喝酒？你怎么不说？”  
“我不知道……”结弦软绵绵地瞪着他：“你在酒里下了东西吗？”  
“天啊，我没有！是你喝醉了！”Javi哭笑不得，他替结弦倒了冷果汁，慢慢地哄他喝：“多喝一点，这样会快一点把酒精代谢掉，你没有酒精过敏症吧？”  
“我不信……”  
结弦自言自语，伸手去搓自己的脸，他的面纱挂在一边耳朵上，被他这样一揉，顺着风被刮走了。Javi眼神黯了一下，他低声问道：“怎么样了？难受吗？”  
“嗯，好热……你太坏了，我又不是不肯，你干嘛要这样……”  
结弦小声嘟囔，软软地往Javi身上倒。Javi实在忍不住了，他把结弦抱起来，快速的回到卧室里。结弦躺在床上，歪着脑袋看他：“你看，我就说，你就是想上床。”  
“嗯，看着你我没办法不想。”  
Javi顺着他的话哄他，用手绢包着冰块给他敷脸。结弦闭着眼睛快乐的发出咕噜声，Javi觉得有点头疼：“你最好快点醒酒，你这样我很难保持冷静。”  
“我现在脑子挺清楚的。”结弦张开一只眼睛看他，傻乎乎地笑：“就是感觉天花板在转。”  
“脑子清楚？”Javi看着他笑：“那我是谁？”  
“Javier Fernandez，海盗，雇佣兵，是……”结弦咬着嘴唇，努力的斟酌用词：“是以前对我很坏的人。”  
“以前，那现在呢？”  
“我不知道……”  
结弦沉默了好一会儿，小声地嘀咕：“我不知道，我不是斯德哥尔摩症，但是我不敢……”  
“为什么？”Javi伸手轻轻地摸他的脸颊：“你不敢爱我？”  
“我害怕。”结弦的眼睛里慢慢涌上泪水，他吸了吸鼻子，看着Javi露出个委屈的神色：“我抓不住你，你随时都会突然不见，我怕你会消失，我怕你会死掉。”  
“我有没有告诉过你，这是我最后一单任务。”  
Javi突然笑了起来，结弦瞪大了眼睛，茫然地看着他：“电影里都这么演，只要说了最后一次任务，或者说是回来就结婚，那就一定回不来。”  
Javi拉着他的手亲了亲：“确实，这一趟有好几次我都差点死了，炸弹，冷枪，还有沙漠。”  
“我记得你的朋友说，你有不死之身。”结弦看着他撇了撇嘴：“他说因为你和美人鱼睡过。”  
“不，其实每次都是因为我想到你，然后情况都会转危为安。”Javi一下一下的亲他：“你才是我的美人鱼。”  
“Javi……”  
结弦向他张开手，Javi跨上床，覆在他身上和他缠绵的接吻。他们亲了很久，一直到结弦慢慢都有点酒醒了。Javi看着他，用手描他脸上的轮廓。午后的阳光太过明亮，结弦甚至能看到Javi眼睛里自己的影子，他羞的不行，抬起手去挡自己的脸。Javi压在他身上吻他的胸口，含着他的乳尖用舌头逗弄，结弦被他开发出了新的敏感带，他下意识想要去推开Javi的头，又舍不得舒服的感觉。那里被Javi吐出来的时候，已经肿胀通红的像他项链上的红宝石。Javi捧着他的胸口抚弄，又去跟他接吻，结弦哼哼唧唧地不肯张嘴，Javi皱了一下眉头：“你说什么？”  
“……”  
“宝贝，我没听清。”  
“……另一边。”  
结弦自暴自弃地抓住Javi的手，按在自己被冷落的另一侧的乳尖上。Javi看着他笑，把那里夹在手指间慢慢地揉搓，结弦仰着头发出满足的喘息声，在Javi用力吮吸的时候大声尖叫。Javi把他的一条腿架在肩上，他没有脱结弦身上唯一的一件织物，只是掀了起来，然后用他肿胀的欲望顶在结弦后穴周围戳弄，那里昨晚才做过，还很柔软，像是主动含住了Javi的顶端。  
“哇哦，你的身体好热情。”Javi低声在他耳边说道：“你那里很喜欢我。”  
结弦涨红了脸，坐起来伸手去捂他的嘴：“你真烦人……不许说了！”  
“不，你喜欢听我说这些。”  
Javi猛地顶进去一截，结弦立刻软倒在床上，双眼迷离的看着他，Javi又慢慢地抽回来：“每次我这样说，你这里都会有反应。”  
“你不信？那我再试一试好了。”Javi清了清嗓子，用一种极其露骨的眼神盯着结弦：“宝贝，你里面好热……”  
“啊……”  
结弦下意识绷紧了腰，Javi笑的很得意，变本加厉的在他耳边说些下流的话：“……又紧又滑，每次我都感觉像是夺走你的第一次。”  
Javi说着，慢慢地用力顶进了最里面。结弦像一条脱水的鱼，大张着嘴喘息。Javi开始一点点加快速度，结弦紧紧地攀在他身上，无意识地随着他动作挺腰，Javi注意到他的小动作，满意地亲了亲他：“你学的真快，我该怎么奖励你呢？不如我们还像之前那样，一直做一直做……”  
“不要，不要说了，Javi不要……”  
“不，我要说，你喜欢听。”  
Javi用力的舔他脖子，在颈侧吮出一块红斑，然后自言自语：“我的天，我怎么早没发现，吻痕在你身上有多好看。”他一边耸着腰，又俯身在结弦小腹上留下两块叠在一起的印子：“你看！心形的！”  
“你好幼稚……”结弦扁着嘴哭笑不得的抱怨，他拉着Javi的手，按住自己尾骨上：“这个还不行吗？我都没有再生你的气了……啊！”  
Javi把他抱起来，放在自己腿上。这个姿势进的太深，结弦挂在Javi身上不停地尖叫，Javi咬着他的耳垂吮吸，低声对他说道：“我不是个善良的人，你太轻易原谅我，我会得寸进尺的。”  
“我没那么好欺负。”  
结弦深深地看了他一眼，顺着他向上顶弄的动作摇晃，他突然把他的项链摘了下来，套在Javi脖子上，然后用力的收紧。Javi先是惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，接着顺从地放松下来，仰起脖子把最脆弱的地方暴露出来。结弦把他拉近，更用力的回吻他，Javi含着结弦的舌头吮吸，含混不清地说：“我的小玫瑰，为了你，我什么都可以做。”  
“快一点……Javi，我快到了……”  
结弦搂着他，无意识地媚叫，Javi抓着他的胯骨用力向下压，这个前所未有的深度让结弦脑子里一片空白，直接就射了出来，Javi却不放过他，依旧在他要命的地方顶个不停。结弦渐渐又觉得下腹里又开始涨的难受，这种感觉很奇怪，结弦忍不住想要伸手去碰自己的性器，Javi按住他的手不让他碰，更快更狠的抽送，结弦被他弄的骨头都麻了，突然感觉身下猛地一松，射出来居然是一股股清澈的液体。  
“呜……”  
结弦无意识地低声啜泣，Javi知道可能有点过了，他慢慢把结弦放到在床上，柔声哄了他好久，结弦终于缓过来一点，他感觉Javi还硬邦邦的挺在自己身体里，他委屈地看着他：“你还没有好吗？你太可怕了。”  
“宝贝，我能不能……我想弄在你脸上。”  
结弦无力的躺在床上，眨了眨眼睛。Javi从他身体里抽了出来，结弦低声呻吟，床上地蹭着双腿，扭动身体。Javi喘着粗气捋动性器，试探地去碰结弦的脸，结弦下意识舔了一下嘴角，他这个小动作让Javi一下子射了出来。结弦脸上，胸口上都是大片的白浊。他有点委屈的看着Javi，要哭不哭的样子。Javi起身扯掉结弦的腰衣把他身上的液体擦干净，然后把他抱起来，慢慢的迈进浴池里。  
“天啊，我知道你在想什么。”结弦低声抱怨他感觉Javi的手又在不老实：“你对在水里做有执念。”  
“他们都说我搞过美人鱼，我不能辜负大家的想象。”Javi含着他的嘴唇磨蹭：“求求你了，宝贝，再一次。”  
结弦使劲推他：“不行……你至少让我休息一下！”  
“好的，你需要多长时间休息，十五分钟够吗？”  
“不！不够！”  
结弦终于推开他，坐到了浴池的另一头。他假装把注意力转移到旁边放着的水果上，他在那个水晶盘子里挑了一会儿，认真地开始吃一串葡萄。  
“我也要吃。”  
Javi故意又往他那边凑，结弦如同惊弓之鸟一样缩了缩肩膀。Javi看着他那幅害怕的样子忍不住好笑：“嘿，宝贝，我是有多不可信任？过来，我只抱着你，不做别的。”  
“我才不信你。”  
结弦嘴上说着，但还是由着Javi坐到了他自己旁边。Javi伸手搂住他，轻轻地在水下面帮他揉腰。结弦一开始还想躲，但Javi并没有逾越的动作，更重要的是他按摩的很舒服。结弦一脸别扭的样子，但还是忍不住指挥他：“轻一点，你太用力了。”  
“我好可怜，要伺候人，还没有水果吃。”  
Javi撅着嘴，一脸委屈。结弦被他逗笑了，他把手伸向水果盘子：“你要吃什么？”  
“唔，我也要葡萄。”  
结弦摘了一小串给他，Javi却不接，执意要他喂，结弦无奈的递给他，Javi咬住结弦手里的葡萄，故意在他指尖上舔了一下。结弦嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，Javi像是没看见一样，讨好地看着他，夸张地张大嘴：我还想要……唔！”  
结弦瞄准他的嘴，把葡萄丢进去。Javi愣了一下，开始捂着喉咙剧烈的咳喘，结弦吓坏了，急忙去抱着他，挤压他的胸腔想帮他把异物咳出来：“不不不！对不起！Javi我不是故意的，天啊你怎么样了！”  
“好了好了。”Javi笑着抓住他的手：“逗你的，但是下次别这样，我真的见过有人这样窒息。”  
“你！”  
结弦气急败坏地用水泼他，Javi一开始还只是躲，后来也开始跟他闹，互相打水仗。弄得房间里到处都是水。结弦呛了一下水，咳嗽的眼泪汪汪，Javi抱住拍他的背，然后捧着他的脸帮他擦眼睛，擦着擦着就又亲了起来，Javi揉着他湿漉漉的头发往后梳，露出结弦光洁的额头，轻声跟他说：“也许我应该谢谢瑞典人。”  
“瑞典人？”  
“因为他们发明了斯德哥尔摩症？”  
“这个笑话真冷。”  
结弦忍不住翻了一个白眼，Javi笑个不停：“你是怎么做到的，你为什么连翻白眼都这么可爱？”  
结弦哼了一声，没有理他，只是夸张地翻了一个更大的白眼。Javi笑的直喘，又拿了水果喂他：“吃吃看这个，我看你一直没尝这个。”  
“这是什么？”  
“椰枣，日本应该没有这个。”  
结弦看着他手里的果子：“我只见过干的椰枣，这是新鲜的？”  
“是的，非常甜。”  
“唔……好甜啊。”  
结弦皱了皱鼻子，露出个不可置信的表情。他这个表情太可爱了，Javi想着，忍不住搂着他又亲了亲：“这里的气候原因，水果都会很甜。不过我觉得比起这里，另外一个地方的气候和水土更神奇，能养出更甜的东西。”  
“是哪里？”  
结弦很容易信他，因为Javi去过太多地方了。Javi看着他笑，没有回答，反而问道：“你的家乡在日本哪里？”  
“仙台。怎么了？”  
“唔，那就是仙台。”  
结弦反应了一下才明白他的意思，Javi搂着他，在他耳朵边低声说道：“我一定要去那里看看，到底是什么样的土地，才能养出像你这么可爱，这么美丽的小东西。”  
“西班牙人都这么油嘴滑舌吗？”  
结弦抓着一个无花果塞在他嘴里，Javi就着他的手咬破了那个饱满的果实，无花果的汁液顺着结弦的手往下流，Javi抓住他的手拉高，从他泛红的手肘一路向上舔到手腕，然后含住他的手指吮吸，结弦忍不住的发软，不自觉地往他身上靠，Javi揽着他的腰吻他，结弦尝到他嘴里无花果甜腻的味道，Javi的手暧昧地在结弦腿上滑动：“宝贝，十五分钟早就到了……”  
“你那个太旺盛，可能是病。”  
结弦哼哼唧唧地抱怨，不情愿地想推开他，但他就算真的用上全力也不可能反抗Javi的力气，更何况他根本没用力。Javi没戳穿他那点小傲娇，顺着他的话逗他：“嗯，可能真的是病，我也发现了，我一看见你就犯这种病。”  
“你轻一点……”  
结弦趴在浴池的边上，感觉到Javi在他肩胛骨上轻轻地啃，Javi从后面慢慢进入他，然后找到他的手扣紧，结弦忍不住扬起修长的脖子，无声的喘息。Javi把下巴架在他肩膀上，低声在他耳边说个不停：“Te amo，我的小玫瑰，你身上好香……”  
“你好烦。”结弦转过头软绵绵地瞪他：“我要怎么才能让你不说话？”  
“可以，你知道我喜欢什么。”  
Javi突然抽了出来，结弦下意识地叫出声来，他有点意外。Javi把他转过来，抱在自己腿上，笑的很暧昧：“你主动一点，我保证一个字不说。”  
“你！”结弦用力在他胸口捶了一下：“你真的太讨厌了！”  
“嘶……”Javi假意地呼痛，包住结弦的拳头，拉在嘴边亲个不停：“别害羞，宝贝，骑我。”  
“我不要！”  
“你总是抱怨我，不是快了，就是重了，那你自己来。”Javi亲了亲他的鼻尖：“嗯？”  
他慢慢靠着浴池较浅的那一边半躺下来，用小狗可怜巴巴的眼神看着他。他太狡猾了，即使知道他明明是匹狼，才不是小狗，可是结弦还是下意识地妥协了。他慢慢跨在Javi腰间坐下，以前他跟Javi还是那种恶劣的关系的时候，他经常要求结弦这样做。结弦有点害怕，又有点别扭，Javi似乎察觉到了，他拉着结弦的手放在自己胸口上，结弦感觉到他肌肉下的心脏砰砰跳动。  
“我有没有告诉过你，我每次看见你心跳都会加速，到现在都还是。”Javi握着他的手，一节一节的抚摸他的手指：“那天在山区，我以为我要死了，你跑回来救了我，我好开心。我是个亡命徒，在那之前我从不敢想你会爱上我。”  
“……你好烦，你说了你不说话。”  
结弦被他炽热地视线看的脸上发烧，Javi笑了笑，在嘴上做了一个拉上拉链的动作。结弦抬起腰，扶住Javi的性器小心地试图向下坐。他们才刚做过，那里还敏感的很，只是被Javi滚烫的顶端触碰就让结弦浑身发颤。他仰起头咬着嘴唇从喉咙里发出低声的呻吟声，Javi把手搭在他的腰上，在他缎子一样的皮肤上滑动，用眼神鼓励他继续。结弦吸了一口气，慢慢地沉腰，直到完全把Javi的东西埋进自己身体里。这种由自己主导的感觉和之前不太一样，他抬眼去寻找Javi的视线，意外地发现一贯在情事中镇定调戏自己的西班牙人，脸上居然有了一丝丝慌乱。结弦突然觉得胆大了一点，他撑在Javi小腹上缓缓地动作，上下吞吐他的性器。Javi低声呻吟，下意识地用西班牙语自言自语些什么，结弦一边伸手去堵他的嘴，一边摆动腰肢去寻找自己最喜欢的地方。Javi被他勾得有点失控，他几次想要坐起来去主导节奏，都被结弦按住了。  
“你说了让我骑你，你不许动。”  
结弦很努力地稳住自己的声音，不至于太夸张地叫出声。这个位置进的太深了，他不管怎么抬腰，都能感觉Javi始终都抵在自己最敏感的那一点上。  
“Cariño，我的小玫瑰，你太美了。”  
Javi看着结弦骑在自己身上摇晃，要努力握紧拳头才能忍住不坐起来扑倒他。他身上又开始泛出那种奶油粉红色，连膝盖和手肘都透着粉色。结弦没有再去纠结Javi是否保持安静，因为他自己都无意识地叫个不停。他感觉脑子里一团混沌，身体却不自知觉的越动越激烈，这种感觉太刺激了，但丝毫又少了点什么。  
“Javi，Javi……”结弦下意识地喊他的名字：“吻我，我想要……”  
Javi坐起来抱住他，激烈地和他接吻，用力搅动他的舌尖，结弦瞬间就松懈了力气，软软地靠在他身上任由他摆布。Javi一面吻他，一面揉搓他的胸口，结弦下意识地挺胸，让他更方便地照顾到自己最敏感最喜欢的地方。Javi体贴地捻动他的乳尖，结弦发出满足地声音，他觉得自己好像又快到了，他松开搂着Javi的一只手，想去触碰自己的性器，Javi却拉住他不让他碰：“跟我一起，我们一起，宝贝。”  
“不行……你太，太久了，我不行。”  
“我能这样做吗？一开始可能会有点难受，但是之后会让你很舒服的……”  
Javi低声蛊惑他，他摘下结弦脖子上的细项链，轻轻的缠在结弦的性器上，结弦有点害怕，Javi不停地吻他，安慰他，趁他不注意的时候，把项链上其中一颗米粒大的红宝石按在结弦性器顶端的小孔上。  
“啊！！”  
结弦带着哭腔尖叫，眼泪汪汪地瞪他，用力咬他的肩膀，Javi像哄猫一样顺他的背，结弦委屈的抱怨不停：“你太变态了，我讨厌你！”  
“嘿，对不起宝贝，我们试一下，如果你不喜欢，我以后再也不这么做。”  
Javi抱着他耸腰，温柔地小幅度抽插，结弦很快缓过来一点，又开始奶声奶气的呻吟：“你以前，以前经常这样吗？和什么人？”  
“不，我听说的。”Javi抱着他一下一下在他脸上，胸口亲个不停：“虽然我喜欢看你吃醋的样子，但是老实说，我不像你想的有那么丰富的经验……”  
“听说的？”结弦皱了皱鼻子，似乎不打算相信他：“那你还听说过什么？”  
“还有……”Javi扶着他的腰，缓慢地绕一个“8”字，在他耳朵边用气声说道：“我听说这样……两个人都会很舒服。”  
“嗯……”  
结弦觉得骨头都麻了，他不知道是这样真的很舒服，还是因为Javi产生的心理作用。他被Javi带着，不自觉地照着他的指挥去做。他眼角都沾了惑人的潮红，Javi忍不住去舔他眼皮上那颗隐密的小痣，结弦张开嘴主动去索吻，Javi被他可爱的样子迷的神魂颠倒，用力在他嘴唇上咬了一下，又安慰似的吮吸。他们这么纠缠着亲吻，又做了好一会儿，直到结弦含含糊糊地低声求饶：“我没力气了……你来，好不好？”  
“乐意效劳。”  
Javi把他抱到浴池边的躺椅上，和他颠倒了一下位置，结弦下半身还泡在水里，懒洋洋地仰躺着，Javi跪在他身上，抬起他的腿缠住自己的腰，然后开始一点点加快速度。结弦恍惚间生出一种错觉，感觉自己好像漂浮在海面上，随着波浪起伏。他突然又想起来关于Javi和美人鱼的谣传，他断断续续地开口问他：“Javi……嗯，美人鱼……啊！真的存在吗？”  
“专心点，我的小玫瑰，你这样会让我觉得自己还不够卖力。”  
Javi用力地顶了他几下，结弦瞬间就忘了自己的问题，他攀在Javi身上顺着他激烈地节奏大声发出令人面红耳赤的媚叫，他觉得自己前面性器涨的隐隐作痛，后面却又舒服的不得了，隐约渐渐还有些黏腻的水声。Javi也发现了，低声在他耳边笑：“宝贝，你太棒了，我是不是说过？我想死在你的床上，死在你身体里面……”  
“不许说！”结弦羞地不行，又有点生气：“什么死不死的，不许说……”  
“嗯嗯，我不说了，我要和你活很久很久，到老了变成老爷爷，也要趁着把孙子哄睡着的时候跟你做……”  
“哈？”结弦哭笑不得：“你到底在想什么？我是个男的！”  
“所以？”  
“我不可能跟你有，有小孩子的……”  
“唔，谁说不可能，那一定是做的不够多。”Javi看出他有一丝失落，故意逗他：“我们多做几次，也行你就能怀上我的孩子。”  
他又开始深深地进入结弦，在他最要命的地方毫不留情的冲撞，结弦无意识地哭喊，觉得又舒服，又很难受，他忍不住小声哀求他：“Javi……我快到了，那里，松开快一点……”  
“宝贝，我们一起……”  
Javi开始快速的在他身体里抽送，每一下都又深又重，结弦开始用日语颠三倒四地喊着什么，又哭着求他。Javi一边用力顶他，手上不住地抚弄他被捆住的性器，在自己进入他最深的那一下，解开那条项链。结弦只觉得有几秒钟时间他可能昏了过去，恢复意识的时候，他感觉炽热的液体一股一股打在自己身体的内壁上。Javi紧贴着自己，身上都是自己射出来的精液和失禁的尿液。结弦羞耻地把脸埋在手臂里，Javi上前去掰他的手，小声哄他，安慰他：“Cariño，这没什么好害羞的，这说明我们的身体天生的契合。”  
“你不能总是，总是把我弄成这样……”  
结弦扁着嘴，要哭不哭的样子，Javi在他嘴唇上啄个不停，一边笑一边逗他：“好，我什么都听你的。”  
他们又腻人的说了一会儿话，Javi起身用浴袍包住他，把他抱到沙发上，温柔地替他吹头发，他像是想起什么：“刚才你的电话就在响，也许有留言，你要听一下吗？”  
结弦伸手接过电话，果然有他报社同事给他的留言，希望他能帮忙去进行另一项工作。结弦放下电话后，告诉Javi，Javi飞快地皱起眉头：“不行！那里太危险了！”  
“会比之前遇到你那次更危险吗？会被绑架，然后被侵犯吗？”  
Javi有点尴尬：“那不一样。”  
“其实我有个想法。”结弦抱住他的腰，眼睛骨碌碌地转：“不如，你跟我一起去。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说你以后不做佣兵了，可你总要工作的吧？不如你来替我工作？”  
“哇哦，听起来不错。”Javi勾住他的下巴：“不过员工福利怎么样？”  
结弦凑过去，Javi以为他要吻他，但结弦停在了离他几毫米的地方：“你试过的，你觉得怎么样？”  
“我觉得还不错。”  
“那成交吗？”  
“成交。我的小玫瑰，为了你，我什么都愿意。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢
> 
> hope you will like it .


End file.
